Imprégnation et nouveaux démons
by Lady lady lay
Summary: Maeva. Deux ans après l'arrivée de Bella au lycée de Forks, une nouvelle venue sème l'agitation… ainsi que le trouble parmi la meute et les Cullen.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

« Et voilà le dernier ! » Je venais à peine de finir de monter le dernier carton dans mon nouveau studio. J'étais arrivée à Forks en début d'après-midi, j'avais rencontré ma propriétaire, Madame Greenleaf, une vieille veuve qui vivait seule avec ses deux chiens aux rez-de-chaussé, signé les derniers papiers, récupéré les clés, puis j'avais enfin pu prendre possession des lieux et commencer à emménager. La benne de ma voiture – le dernier modèle 4x4 de Toyota, un petit bijou en forme de tank (je lui avais moi-même apporté quelques modifications) – était rempli à ras bord. J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à fermer la porte. Mais à présent que tout était entassé en vrac dans mon nouvel appart', il ne restait plus qu'à ranger… Mais n'étant pas d'une nature très ordonnée, je préférais reporter la tâche au lendemain.

Il était déjà 17h passé. Je voyais le soleil qui commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Je décidais donc de faire un petit tour, histoire de me familiariser avec mon nouvel environnement. De plus il me restait une semaine tout pile avant la rentrée qui aurait lieu le mardi suivant, donc j'avais largement le temps de m'installer.

Je fis un rapide tour dans la salle de bain. Après le voyage et le déménagement je devais avoir une de ces têtes ! Et c'était le cas ! Lorsque je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir, je crus voir une souillonne ! Déjà que j'ai naturellement l'air d'une bohémienne, avec mon teint mate et mes longs cheveux sombres… mais là, j'ai ma tignasse en pétard ! Quelques moutons y ont même élu domicile ! Et mes habits ! J'avais mis des vieux trucs pour être à l'aise… mais impossible que je sorte comme ça ! Bonjour le ridicule ! Je ressortis de la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi prendre une douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais prête. Mes cheveux étaient propres, ondulés et soyeux et surtout ils sentaient bons... ça fait toujours du bien de se sentir propre ! J'avais enfilé un pull beige avec un col en V et une petite jupe en velours brun. Je cherchai un instant mes clés de voiture du regard, elles étaient sur le petit meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée. Je m'en emparais en passant, je sortis et fermai la porte de l'appartement derrière moi.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, j'avais traversé la petite bourgade de Forks par la route principale. On m'avait promis du calme et de la paix, j'étais servi. Je n'avais repéré qu'un seul « super » marché, une ou deux petites épiceries, un magasin de randonné, un seul bistrot, un restaurant… vraiment pas de quoi alimenter des après-midi shopping avec mes futures amies… Parce que c'est que font les amies normales, des après-midi shopping, des heures à parler de garçons et fringues, faire les petites commères. Pas que je sois très fan de ce genre d'activité, mais j'avais l'intention de m'intégrer, alors je m'en moquais de revêtir le masque de l'adolescente américaine moyenne. A mon avis, j'ai déjà fait preuve d'assez de maturité pour le reste de ma vie. Je pouvais me laisser aller quelques temps et prendre du repos autant physiquement que mentalement.

Bon, pour être honnête avec moi-même, ça me ferait de la peine de mettre totalement mes entraînements de côté. Et puis j'avais des milliers de kilomètres carré de forêt à ma disposition… Je n'allais pas laisser passer une chance pareille ! Moi qui n'ai connu que les entrainements dans des vieilles caves insalubres et de vieux entrepôts.

Ça faisait dix minutes que je tournais en rond, plongé dans mes réflexions. Il s'était arrêter de pleuvoir, j'étais arrivée aux alentours du lycée. Comme il ne pleuvait plus, je décidais de garer ma voiture sur le parking, et de continuer mon inspection des environs à pied. Je pris mon manteau, la température ayant rapidement baissée, malgré le fait qu'on soit seulement à la fin août.

Je marchais sur les trottoirs dans la pénombre de la fin du jour. Je flânais sur le bitume humide, les lumières des lampadaires s'allumant un à un. Il y avait peu de circulation, les gens roulaient calmement pour rentrer chez eux, les voisins se saluaient entre eux. Certains me jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux. C'est vrai que dans une ville aussi petite on devait vite repérer les visages étrangers.

Après un moment à vagabonder au hasard, je tombai sur un café-restaurant que je n'avais pas repéré pendant ma ronde en voiture. Il recommençait à pleuvoir et mon estomac commençait à se manifester. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé à midi, seulement grignoté un sandwich pendant que je roulais.

J'allais pousser la porte, lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur une feuille accrochée sur la vitre : « Urgent, recherche serveuse, vous adresser à l'intérieur. » C'était mon jour de chance, il fallait justement que je trouve un petit boulot. Mes économies n'allaient pas me tenir éternellement. Je poussai donc la porte du restaurant.

Il faisait bien chaud à l'intérieur, et la déco était rustique mais chaleureuse. Tout le mobilier était en bois sombre, verni, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de lampes, qui diffusaient une douce lumière orangé. Une dizaine de personnes était attablée dans la salle, par groupe de deux ou trois. Ils discutaient avec animation et rires devant des assiettes qui m'avaient l'air bien appétissantes. Quatre, cinq hommes étaient installés au bar et discutait avec un homme et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui devaient être les patrons de l'établissement. La femme tourna sa tête vers moi, je lui adressai un sourire qu'elle me rendit, et lui montra une table un peu reculée de la salle près de la fenêtre. Elle acquiesça en me faisant signe qu'elle arrivait. Je me dirigeais donc vers la table que j'avais désignée et m'y installai. Je contemplais la pluie à travers la vitre d'un air absent. Quelques instants plus tard, la femme me rejoignit.

« - Bonsoir ! me dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Bonsoir, lui répondit-je à mon tour. »

Elle me tendit le menu et m'annonça le plat du jour. Un steak tartare avec des frites. Je m'empressai d'accepter avec un sourire, au moment où elle allait rejoindre le bar, je l'a retins.

« - Excusez-moi. J'ai lu votre annonce pour la serveuse. Je viens d'emménager en ville et je cherche un emploi. Quels sont les horaires pour celui-ci ?

Elle me détailla un instant du regard.

- Eh bien c'est le service de midi le samedi, le service du soir le dimanche et en semaine le lundi, mardi et mercredi soir.

- Parfait, lui dis-je avec sourire. Est-ce que je peux vous envoyer mon CV ?

- Oh pas besoin. Vous avez de l'expérience ? »

Oui j'avais énormément d'expérience, si c'est que ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Peut-être pas dans la restauration, je suis d'accord, mais pour un boulot de ce genre, je pourrais très rapidement m'adapter.

J'acquiesçai. Elle me demanda ensuite quel âge j'avais, si j'étais de Forks, parce qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu. Comme je l'avais supposé, les gens d'ici remarquaient tout de suite une nouvelle tête. Elle poursuivit ensuite son interrogatoire : est-ce que j'étais inscrite au lycée de Forks pour la rentrée, ce que faisaient mes parents, pourquoi j'avais déménagé, etc…

La plupart de mes réponses furent vraies, mais je m'étais préparée quand même une version officielle pour expliquer pourquoi à 16 ans j'étais venue m'enterrer dans ce trou perdu sans parents. Je ne pense pas que ma propriétaire s'abstiendrait dans une discussion de laisser échapper que je vivais seule.

Donc officiellement j'étais une orpheline qui avait vécu chez sa tante à New York, mais ne s'entendant pas du tout avec celle-ci, j'avais tout de suite demandé mon émancipation à mes 16 ans. Je l'avais obtenu sans problème. Grâce à l'héritage de mes parents, je pouvais vivre seule et poursuivre mes études. Ayant marre de la côte est et de la grande ville, j'étais venue m'installer à Forks pour finir mes deux dernières années au lycée dans le calme.

Ma peut-être future patronne, où plutôt Charlotte, comme elle voulait que je l'appelle, accepta de me prendre à l'essai la semaine prochaine et me proposa aussi de me présenter quelques jeunes du coin. C'était une femme charmante et j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Je patientais pendant qu'on me préparait mon plat. En attendant, j'observais les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. C'était des gens simples, dans le sens positif du terme. Ils menaient une vie tranquille, avec des problèmes normaux, ils devaient avoir une famille qui les attendait à la maison, un chaleureux foyer où rentrer chaque soir. Ce que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître. Plusieurs personnes me jetaient des coups d'œil intriguée, et certains regards d'hommes étaient plus qu'appréciateurs. Cela ne me gênait pas. Sans aucune prétention, je savais l'effet que je faisais aux hommes. J'étais bien faite, je faisais pas mal de sport, ma peau mate, mes cheveux noirs de gitane et mes yeux bleus étaient mes principaux atouts. Une fois, un petit garçon dans le bus m'avait demandé si je m'appelais Esméralda.

A un moment la porte s'ouvrit sur le shérif, d'après son uniforme. Plusieurs personnes le saluèrent, il alla jusqu'au bar pour saluer les patrons, commanda un café et alla s'asseoir à la table de deux hommes qui étaient en train de manger. Ces derniers, un grand gaillard, typé comme un indien (et ça devait en être un, j'avais lu quelque part qu'il y avait une réserve dans le coin), et un petit grisonnant, lui serrèrent la main. Ils discutèrent avec animation à voix basse.

On m'apporta mon assiette et je pus enfin satisfaire mon estomac qui demandait grâce. Charlotte se dirigea ensuite vers le shérif qui s'était levé et se rhabillait. Elle lui dit quelques mots, ils regardèrent dans ma direction puis s'avancèrent vers moi. Le shérif me tendit la main que je serrai.

« - Bonsoir, je suis le shérif Swan. Tu peux m'appeler Charlie.

- Maeva, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Charlotte m'a dit que tu venais d'emménager dans le coin, poursuivit-il, j'ai une fille de ton âge environ. Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir manger à la maison demain soir. Je ne serais pas là, et comme j'aime pas trop la laisser seule… »

J'étais surprise qu'on me propose comme ça de manger chez quelqu'un alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Les gens d'ici vivaient vraiment d'une autre manière. Ou alors c'était peut-être le fait qu'une fille de mon âge vive seule qui m'attirait leur sympathie… ou leur pitié. Ce que je ne voulais pas. Mais j'acceptais tout de même de bon cœur, pressé de me lier avec des jeunes de mon âge et goûter à ma nouvelle liberté.

Le shérif Swan me laissa son adresse, me souhaita la bienvenue à Forks et une bonne soirée puis s'en alla.

Je finis mon repas, échangea quelques mots avec les patrons et avec quelques habitués, régla la note. Puis je retournais à ma voiture en marchant rapidement. Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir mais la température s'était encore rafraichie.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Elle courait. Juste pour courir. Juste pour le plaisir. Elle filait, comme le vent. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ses yeux d'humaines ne distinguaient rien. Elle laissait alors parler ses autres sens, son instinct. Elle évitait les troncs des arbres centenaires avec habilité. Elle laissait son esprit prendre le dessus sur son corps. Elle ne connaissait alors presque plus de limites. Soudainement, elle prit son élan et attrapa une branche qui était à plus de deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Avec la force de son seul bras, elle se hissa sur celle-ci. Puis elle sauta de branches en branches, grimpant avec une agilité hors du commun jusqu'à atteindre le sommet du vieux sapin. Arrivée en haut, elle s'assit sur une branche plutôt épaisse et s'adossa contre le tronc en pliant ses jambes contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux, elle était à peine essoufflée. _

_Rares étaient les humains « normaux » à pouvoir atteindre une telle dextérité, une telle vitesse et une telle puissance. Il fallait non seulement posséder quelques « capacités » héréditaires mais aussi avoir suivi un entraînement de titan depuis son plus jeune âge. Si on s'y prenait trop tard, même avec toute la volonté du monde, on ne pouvait donner son indépendance à son esprit. Lorsque l'esprit ne connait plus ses limites, il surpasse le corps. La force spirituelle lorsqu'on la libérait de ces brides était très puissante. _

_Maeva était de ces gens-là, de ces êtres exceptionnels triés sur le volet. Parmi les autres êtres qui peuplaient ce monde, ils vivaient cachés. Comme les vampires et autres êtres surnaturels. Qui pouvaient savoir tous les mystères que regorgeait cette terre. Même ceux qui savaient que les êtres humains normaux n'étaient pas les seuls êtres pensants, ignoraient quels autres individus « paranormaux » vivaient. Vivre caché, c'était le seul moyen de se protéger. Ils suffisaient de voir comment les humains avaient réagi quand ils avaient appris pour la première fois l'existence des êtres qu'ils ont par la suite appelé sorcières…. La paranoïa avait rapidement pris le dessus et ils avaient commencé à s'entretuer… Ils brûlaient des femmes innocentes, et même si parfois ils s'avéraient que leur victime est effectivement quelques dons, ceux-ci étaient tellement sous-développés par rapport à ce que pourraient être réellement les capacités d'une sorcière, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être qualifiée comme tel. _

_Maeva se redressa et contempla ce ciel immense rempli d'étoiles… Elle se mit accroupi et se jeta du haut de l'arbre. Elle atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, en ayant évité toutes les branches d'arbres en plein vol. Elle reprit la direction du petit chemin où elle avait garé sa voiture._

Pfffiooouuu, cette petite promenade m'a fait un bien fou ! ça m'a un peu changé les idées… MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'est quoi son problème à celle-là ! Elle a la vie que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir et elle, elle gâche tout !

Je mis la clé sur le contact et démarra, non en fait cette balade m'avait pas du tout calmée… Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Je sortis du bois et pris la direction de mon nouveau « chez moi » qui n'allait sûrement pas le rester très longtemps. Nan mais sérieux un vampire ! Elle sortait avec un vampire ! Et elle avait l'air heureuse en plus de ça ! Et cerise sur le gâteau elle était au courant du monstre qu'il était… Normalement les humains ne devaient pas être au courant ! C'est leur propre loi ! Leur seule loi !

Et moi qui pensais pouvoir vivre une vie normale, je m'installe dans un bled pourri qui grouille de vampire. J'arrive pas à le croire… Je jette d'un geste rageur mes clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et vais m'effondrer dans mon lit.

Bon maintenant je dois réfléchir : partir ou rester ? La réponse parait évidente, mais si je quitte la ville maintenant, le conseil se posera des questions et forcément je devrais m'expliquer et alors ils m'obligeront à rentrer… « RAAAAH » J'étouffe mon hurlement dans mon oreiller en assénant de violents coup de poing et de pied dans mon matelas. Pourquoi ? Cette soirée était censée se passer si bien !

_Flash back_

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée de particulièrement bonne humeur ! Ma nouvelle vie s'annonce si paisible ! Si normale ! Et dire qu'on m'avait mise en garde comme quoi le monde extérieur était compliqué et dangereux lorsqu'on était seul ! Mais oui ! Les gens d'ici sont tellement sympas !

Je pris mon petit-déj, fit rapidement ma toilette, puis je commençai à déballer mes cartons. Il valait mieux que je mis prenne le plus rapidement possible. Me connaissant, si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. Et oui, je suis de ces gens qui repoussent toujours au lendemain (ou plutôt à la semaine, voir au mois suivant) ce qui pourrait être fait tout de suite. Mais bon si je devais vivre seule pendant quelques temps, autant se prendre en main dès le début.

Je consacrais toute ma matinée à ranger mes affaires « normales », fringues, babioles, bouquins, etc… L'après-midi se fut au tour des affaires « un peu moins normales ». Je les avais habilement planqués, mais maintenant il fallait que je leur trouve une place invisible et à portée de main. On ne sait jamais, je me suis fait pas mal d'ennemis ces dernières années et même si mon identité et ma présence ici sont secrètes, il vaut mieux être prête à tout. Quand je suis rentrée hier soir, j'ai profité de l'obscurité pour installer mon matos autour de la maison et de l'immeuble. Au moins je suis sûre que personne n'arrivera à me prendre par surprise. Souriez, vous êtes filmé.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, je tombais de fatigue, j'avais bossé comme une dingue pour que tout soit opérationnel. Il fallait à tout prix que je finisse ça rapidement, si j'avais eu de la visite, même si je ne vois pas qui, on se serait posé des questions… Je m'effondrai dans mon fauteuil, ça faisait du bien de s'assoir dans son nouveau chez soi tout propre et tout rangé. A peine avais-je posé mes fesses sur le si confortable fauteuil qu'on toqua à ma porte. Ahh je le savais que j'avais raison de ne pas laisser traîner mon bordel. Les gens du coin n'ont pas l'air du genre à laisser tranquille un nouveau venu… Tant mieux, je m'intégrais plus facilement, même si là perso, j'aimerais plutôt qu'on me foute la paix mais bon… Je quittais à regret les bras protecteurs et chaleureux du fauteuil, je suis sûre que lui et moi allons très vite de venir de très bons amis. J'ouvris la porte et trouva ma proprio sur le seuil avec un gâteau dans les bras.

«- Alors vous vous êtes bien installée ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Oui, tout va très bien, l'appartement est vraiment très confortable.

- Je suis venue vous apportez une petite gâterie.

- Ooh merci, entrez donc ! dis-je d'un ton poli et mielleux en lui libérant le passage, j'espérais que je n'en faisais pas trop, être gentille c'est pas vraiment mon fort… Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire les courses, je n'ai que du thé à vous proposer.

- Du thé sera parfait ! Vous vous êtes installée rapidement à ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas ramené grand-chose… »

Je sens que je vais avoir à des questions embarrassantes, même si j'avais pris les devants en lui racontant de moi-même ma pseudo-vie passée, je la sens avide de détails croustillants. L'attrait de nouveaux ragots j'imagine…

« - Non en effet, je n'ai pas grand-chose en ma possession, juste le strict minimum, et c'est suffisant pour moi. »

Elle acquiesça avec un regard compatissant et entreprit de me faire la conversation pendant que je préparais le thé et des assiettes pour le gâteau. Elle me tint compagnie pendant une heure, et comme je l'avais pressenti, elle était avide de commérage. Bientôt je sus à peu près toute la vie de mon voisinage (untel qui trompe sa femme, bidule qui a des problèmes avec son fils, etc…). Son blablatage n'était pas des plus fascinants, mais elle s'occupait d'entretenir la conversation pour deux. Je n'avais donc pas besoin de laisser voir cette partie de moi qui n'était absolument pas faite pour avoir une relation sociale avec un autre être humain. Alors qu'elle s'était embarquée dans l'histoire du deuxième divorce du beau-frère de la cousine à je ne sais plus qui, je dus la couper pour lui dire que je devais me préparer car j'étais attendues pour dîner par la fille du chef Swan.

« - Ahh, mais c'est génial ! Vous commencez déjà à vous faire des amis ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps alors. Merci beaucoup pour le thé me dit-elle avec entrain en se levant.

- Non non c'est moi qui vous remercie, pour votre gâteau et pour votre visite. Ça m'a fait plaisir, lui dis-je avec un sourire chaleureux et aimable.

- Oh ce n'est rien ! Vous verrez Isabelle est une chouette gosse, un peu original et timide, mais une brave fille. Elle a même réussi à sortir avec un des gars les populaires du lycée ! »

Puis elle sortit en me saluant chaleureusement. Mais comment diable pouvait-elle être au courant de ce qui se passait au lycée. Il fallait que je fasse attention et que je ne sous-estime pas les capacités de commérages des gens de cette ville, aussi accueillants soient-ils.

Je me préparai donc rapidement, histoire d'être plus ou moins présentable. J'échangeais mon vieux jeans et mon vieux sweat contre quelque chose d'un peu moins « j'ai passé toute ma journée à la maison. J'optai pour un slim noir et une tunique bleue nuit. Je passai un rapide coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, je n'avais plus le temps pour dompter la bête qui me sert de tignasse. Je sautais dans ma voiture et roula jusqu'à l'adresse qu'on m'avait indiqué. La voiture du shérif était encore là. Il ne devait pas encore être parti… Je garais ma voiture d'un côté de l'allée, à côté d'une sorte de tank rouge. Je sortis de ma voiture et claqua ma porte derrière moi. Tout à coup un frisson naquit du bas de mes reins pour remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me figeais. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette sensation. Mais c'était impossible. Ça devait être tout simplement la fraîcheur de l'air qui m'a surprise. Il faisait plus doux aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais qu'une petite veste en jeans sur moi. J'avais du frissonné à cause du froid. Ça ne pouvait qu'être que ça.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la maison, tout en sondant rapidement les environs. Rien d'anormal. Voilà que je me fais des films. On dirait que je vais avoir plus de mal à vivre dans le calme. Je vais même jusqu'à m'inventer des trucs, pour me shooter à l'adrénaline… pas que j'en sois accro. Mais de temps en temps j'avoue que j'apprécie. Enfin bref j'arrête de m'éparpiller, je suis attendue.

Je m'avance jusqu'au perron et sonne avec hésitation, est-ce bien fait de m'imposer chez des gens que je connais même pas. Quelques instants plus tard, le shérif Swan m'ouvre la porte avec un sourire un peu maladroit. On est donc deux à ne pas se sentir très à l'aise, je suis donc plus ou moins normal pensais-je avec ironie. Il me prit d'entrer et se pousse pour me laisser le passage. A nouveau je ressens une désagréable sensation… Je me sermonne intérieurement, quelle peureuse je fais tout de même. J'ai frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises, vu des choses vraiment horrible, mais je m'angoisse juste parce que je vais partager un repas avec une jeune fille de mon âge. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Alors pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment.

« Ma fille finit de se préparer à l'étage, elle ne devrait plus être longue. Ah d'ailleurs là-voilà, me dit Charlie, un peu gêné. »

En effet une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et au visage pâle descend les escaliers rapidement d'une démarche maladroite.

« Salut, me lance-t-elle, d'une voix un peu timide. Je suis Bella. »

Elle s'avance vers moi et me tend sa main que je m'empresse de saisir. Je suis alors surprise par la peau froide et l'odeur qui se dégage de cette humaine. Je me libère de sa main et recule. Elle sent la mort…


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour bonjour ! **_

_**Désolé pour l'attente et merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! ça m'encourage pour continuer ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

**Chapitre 3**

L'odeur de la mort. Certes léger, mais indubitablement présent. Comment se fait-il qu'une humaine ai été en contact avec un être de la nuit et soit encore vivante ? Qui plus est, elle semblait aller bien. Je la détaillais un instant. Ces yeux bruns pétillaient. Je n'arrivais à discerner dans les traits de son visage aucune trace de peur, de mal-être. Seulement l'interrogation causée par ma réaction. Je lui fis alors un sourire et comme si de rien n'était j'enchainais.

- Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir.

- Il n'y pas de problèmes. Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie pour le repas, me dit-elle avec un sourire, un peu hésitant.

Elle me pria de la suivre dans la cuisine, m'annonçant qu'elle avait préparé un Hachi Parmentier. Elle se mit à m'interroger sur les banalités d'usage. Une partie de mon cerveau s'employait à lui répondre et à faire la conversation – inutile de se la jouer asociale paranoïaque sur ses gardes, elle avait déjà du trouver ma réaction de tout à l'heure assez bizarre – tandis qu'une partie de moi-même tentait de trouver une explication à tout ceci. D'abord l'impression qui m'avait saisit lorsque j'étais sortie de ma voiture et maintenant ça. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Un vampire était dans les barrages.

Bella n'était pas très expansive. Elle m'apparut comme quelqu'un de posé et gentil. Je m'entendais bien avec elle. Si on m'était de côté « le problème ». Il était évident qu'elle avait eu un contact direct avec une de ces créatures. Physiquement. Sa main était glacée quand je l'avais touchée, je pouvais aussi sentir leur odeur si particulière sur elle. C'était vraiment bizarre, normalement il aurait du la tuer. Ces créatures ont du mal à résister à leurs pulsions. Je sondais un moment le rez-de-chaussée. Je ne sentais rien de suspect, en dehors de la très légère odeur qui émanait de Bella. Lorsque je suis arrivée elle était à l'étage. Surement dans sa chambre. Entretenait-elle une relation plus poussée avec un vampire ? L'idée m'apparaissait absurde, impossible. Mais même si j'étais très jeune, je savais que la vie pouvait nous offrir de sacré surprise… Et puis j'avais déjà entendu la rumeur de légende comme quoi des vampires avaient charmé des humains. Bien sûr ces derniers n'ont jamais fait long feu. Et si on en croit ces légendes, ces créatures pouvaient éprouver un intérêt autre que nutritif, pour les hommes. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Mais si Bella a effectivement quelque chose à voir avec un être de la nuit, je le découvrirai.

Il fallait que j'arrive à aller dans sa chambre, afin de vérifier si l'être de la nuit était là. Nous avions fini de manger. Je l'aidais à débarrasser la table et essuya la vaisselle pendant qu'elle l'a lavait.

« - Est-ce que le lycée de Forks est un bon lycée ?

- Oui, me répond-t-elle après un instant de réflexion en me jetant un coup d'œil d'incompréhension. Enfin j'imagine. Il doit se situer de la moyenne.

- Ok. Je demande ça, parce qu'avant j'étais dans un lycée, euh comment dire… ben ça craignait plutôt pas mal là-bas. Le niveau était plutôt bas…

- Oh. Tu sais les profs sont plutôt pas mal, je pense que tu t'adapteras vite.

- Hmm. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de me prêter tes cours de l'année dernière ? Histoire de voir où j'en suis. Je te les rendrais à la rentrée. »

J'avais pris un petit air gêné, Bella accepta tout de suite en me souriant amicalement. Pendant que je la suivais à l'étage, elle m'incita à lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais si jamais il y avait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Nous arrivions devant la porte de sa chambre qu'elle poussa, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et je la suivis.

Bien que je m'y étais attendue, la pièce empestait la mort. A croire qu'un vampire passait sa vie là-dedans ! Je fis une légère grimace, que Bella ne remarqua pas, occupée à fouiller dans son bureau. J'observais chaque détail de la pièce. Visuellement rien n'indiquait la présence d'un vampire, mais l'odeur n'y trompait. Je sondais rapidement les environnements immédiats de la maison. Rien à signaler.

Tant mieux. Bien que j'adorais casser du vampire, j'aimerais pouvoir maintenir ma couverture le plus longtemps possible. Autant éviter de faire du grabuge, sinon je pouvais dire adieu à mes vacances.

Il avait du partir au moment où j'arrivais. Avait-il su ce que j'étais ? Très peu probable. Ils leur étaient impossible de nous différencier par rapport à autre être humain. Sûrement était-ce parce que Bella serait occupé pour la soirée, tout simplement. Cette dernière était en train de rassembler sur son lit tous ses cahiers et ses classeurs. Je la contemplais un instant. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que j'en sache plus. Elle m'était plutôt sympathique et en plus il m'était impossible de regarder ce genre de choses sans agir.

Elle était accroupie et était penché en avant, la tête dans un des placards de son bureau. D'après ce que j'avais compris de ses marmonnements, elle cherchait son livre de maths. Je répugnais à faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. On m'avait appris à être peu scrupuleuse. Ce qui comptait, c'était d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait, quoiqu'il en coûte. De toute façon je lui effacerais la mémoire après. Et hop, n'y vu n'y connu.

Bella se redressa, brandissant fièrement un bouquin. Elle alla le poser avec les autres sur le lit. Je la contournais rapidement et me plaçait discrètement derrière elle. Au moment où elle se retourna pour me faire face, je me jetais sur elle. Nous tombions toutes les deux sur le lit, moi sur elle, l'immobilisant facilement. Elle me regarda sans comprendre, surprise. Puis son regard du se poser sur mes yeux, car sur son visage on put soudain y lire la peur. Elle allait crier mais je la cognais, pas trop fort pour la mettre KO, mais assez pour la désorienter. Elle gémissait en essayant de se débattre, trop faiblement pour que je m'en soucie. Je plaçai rapidement mes deux mains de part et d'autres de son crâne et plongea. Mais je me heurtais violemment contre une sorte de mur. Je n'avais pas prévu le coup et je la lâchais un instant, ébranlée. Mais je me ressaisis rapidement, remis mes mains en position et plongea à nouveau, mais en douceur cette fois-ci. Mon esprit à nouveau se confronta à nouveau à l'espèce de mur psychique qui protégeait Bella. Voilà qui était intéressant. Bella avait semblerait-il donc des habitudes particulières. Mais elles étaient endormies. A tout jamais à présent. Si des membres de la Confrérie l'avait décelé alors qu'elle était plus jeune, elle aurait pu en faire quelque chose.

Enfin bref, j'avais besoin de toute ma concentration pour franchir cet obstacle. Inutile que je fasse du rentre dedans. Tout ce que j'allais y gagner c'était un gros mal de crâne pour moi et Bella. Jouons avec tact. Je caressais de mon esprit la protection. Elle était puissante, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais pas du tout entraîner. Elle tenait plus de l'instinct que d'autre chose. Même si l'instant était dangereux et nécessaire, ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose d'efficace et d'imparable. Je tâtonnais quelques instants, puis doucement, je m'insinuais peu à peu dans son esprit, je le fis de façon tellement douce que la protection de me détecta pas, enfin si mais elle ne me voyait pas comme une menace, du coup elle ne chercha pas à me bloquer. Je sondais alors son esprit. Pendant un moment je fus envahis par ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ses émotions. Je n'aimais pas faire ça, mettre à nu ainsi un individu était quelque chose de malsain, ça me m'était mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ce qui ne m'intéressait pas. Je ferais en sorte d'oublier. Je me penchais que ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec un quelconque vampire. Tout à coup je fus heurtée par quelque chose d'énorme, d'ultra puissant. Un instant je fus désarçonnée, puis je me concentrais un nouveau. Incroyable. Elle aimait. C'était donc ça l'amour… Intéressant… Edward. Je voyais des baisers, lui qui lui disait « je t'aime », qu'elle était toute sa vie. Beurk, c'était mièvre à souhait.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, j'évitais délibérément tous les souvenirs et pensées qui concernaient cet Edward de près ou de loin, moi l'amour ça me fait gerber. Ah ouais… Si on enlève Edward, il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose. Bordel comment on peut être autant entiché de quelqu'un. C'est affreux. Elle va devenir folle. Bon j'ai pas toute la journée, faut que je jette quand même un coup d'œil à ce qui concerne cet Eddy….

AU BORDEL DE MERDE ! Putain ! Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de quelque chose d'autre qu'un buveur de sang ! Elle était complètement maso, ou alors complètement conne. Nan mais attendez… En plus elle sait ce qu'il est ! Elle est sensée prendre les jambes à son coup ! Ah non, elle s'en moque. L'amour rend aveugle paraît-il. Bordel, elle sait au moins ce que c'est un vampire, elle devrait venir en mission avec moi un de ces quatre ! ça lui remettrait les idées en place à celle-là. Non mais ! Complètement barge.

Bon concentrons-nous. Après le choc de la nouvelle, il fallait que je trouve le plus d'infos possibles… ça n'allait pas être évident avec son esprit, elle est complètement accro. Dingue ! Des gentils vampires ! Mais oui c'est ça ! et moi je suis mère Thérésa. Attends ! Ils sont plusieurs ? Et merde, et moi qui croyait que Forks était un petit coin pépère. Je sondais attentivement tous les souvenirs : bon ça s'annonçait plutôt mal, un télépathe, une Madame Irma, un ours, un gars qui peut influencer les émotions, une beauté fatale (bon ça on s'en fout). Mouaip c'est assez mauvais. Attend, il y a aussi un docteur ? qui travaille à l'hôpital de Forks ? nan mais on se fout de ma gueule c'est ça ? Y a une caméra cachée dans ton cerveau Bella ?

Franchement j'y comprends rien, ils sont sensés être des vampires, mais ils ne se nourrissent que de sang d'animaux… Ils sont tous fous je crois bien ! à commencer par Bella… apparemment ils la traitent comme l'une des leur. Cet Edward, il serait amoureux d'elle, comme un dingue. Bordel, faut que je sorte d'ici, j'étouffe avec toute cette mièvrerie. Et puis rien ne tourne rond dans sa tête. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Avec la même façon que pour rentrer, je me retirais avec douceur et repris contact avec la réalité. Avec ce genre d'exercice, on pouvait parfois à l'impression que ça durait des heures alors qu'en faite ça durait seulement quelques minutes. Et lorsqu'on était entraîné, ce qui était mon cas, c'était encore plus rapide. Depuis que j'avais immobilisé Bella sur son lit, il devait s'être passé seulement une minute et quelques secondes. Je retirais lentement mes mains de sa tête, la fatigue me submergea, j'avais le souffle. Ce n'était pas agréable mais ça allait rapidement passer. J'étais assise à califourchon sur Bella, mon regard s'arrêta sur un bleu sur sa joue. Merde. J'avais un peu cogné trop fort. Elle était évanouie. Je vérifiais son pouls. Normal. Bon normalement elle ne devait pas se souvenir que je m'étais jetée sur elle, j'ai plus qu'à préparer une petite mise en scène pour expliquer le bleu et son évanouissement. Je me relevais et fis un tour sur moi-même. Trouvé ! Je vis un sac au pied de son lit, puis le rocking-chair un peu plus loin. Donc voilà la VO : lorsqu'elle s'est tournée vers moi après avoir posé le bouquin, elle s'est pris les pieds dans le sac et s'est cogné contre le rocking-chair. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la posa, un peu brutalement. Je m'en voulus, mais il fallait qu'elle soit quand même un peu endolorie pour que sa pseudo chute soit crédible. Puis je m'agenouillais à côté d'elle pris sa tête dans mes mains, respirai profondément puis…

« - Bella ? Bella ? Réponds moi je t'en pris, dis-je d'une voix brisée par l'inquiétude. »

Elle remua faiblement puis ouvrit doucement les yeux, en se tenant la tête.

« - Hmmm. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »


End file.
